Cinta Dalam hati
by Dark dhonih
Summary: Cinta dalam Hati ...Summary Apakah yang kan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau kenal tidak mengenalimu, bagaiman jika seseorang yang kau cintai sejak lama berpaling keorang lain, bagaimana perasaanmu yang kau lakukan jika orang tersebut tak mengetahui persaanmu, inilah skelimit cinta dalam hati . "Even fanfic KNI"


**Cinta dalam Hati**

Pair : Naruhina slight Narusaku

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Summary

Apakah yang kan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau kenal tidak mengenalimu, apakah seseorang yang kau cintai sejak lama berpaling keorang lain, bagaimana perasaanmu yang kau lakukan jika orang tersebut tak mengetahui persaanmu, inilah skelimit cinta dalam hati

happy reading

'Kau tau apa itu cinta?, aku sedang mencri carinya terkdang aku menerka nerka apa itu cinta, terkadang aku erinh melihat cinta dengan sebuah kata2 halus, kata2 indah , kata kata yang menyejukan hati. ada juga yang bilang cnta itu menyakitkan"

'Namun ketik aku bertemu dengan mu, bocah rambut kuning yang selalu tersenyum dan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi, aku yang mlihatmu, aku yang sealu mengikutimu, aku juga ingin bersamamu"

"selama ini kau hanyalah sebuah anganku, kau yang berjalan jauh d dalam kenangan akan cinta. kau yang selalu melangkah dan selalu berpandngan jauh kedepan, sedangkan aku apa aku yang selalu diam dan membisu namun hari ini aku mengatakan bahwa aku hyuga Hinata mencintaimu, kalau kau tanya alasannya kenapa jangn tanya karena akutak mampu menjelaskan aku yang selalu menyimpan cinta di hati ini akan selalu menyimpan dan menunggumu Naruto kun karena bagiku itulah cinta"

from love to i love

**Cinta dalam Hati**

d suatu tempat d sd konoha

"Naruto, apa yang kau perbuat kau menncurkan patung kepala sekolah yang baru", ucap seorang pria bercodet d pipinya

"maaf tadi ada lalat yang hinggap d sana lalu aku puku saja, pake palu eh malah hancur", ucap Naruto

" dasar kamu sekarang pergi ke toilet dan bersihkan", ujar sang guru

Naruto pun berjalan kearah toilet kemudian ia mendengar suara isak tangis, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung masuk tak peduli dirnya d toliet wanita

" sudahlah jangan menangis, kau kenapa",ujar Naruto

"hiks, hiks, hiks, ano aku, aku ak bisa olahraga aku lemah dan aku mepunyai fisik yang lemah", ujar sang gadis masih menangis

lalu tak dsangka2 Naruto ikut menangis juga,

"hiks, hiks, aku juga lemah pada pelajaran apa lagi sama matematian, aku selalu kesulitan mencerna pelajaran, hiks",ucap Naruto

merek berdua menangis bersama2

" kau tau Naruto kau telah menghiburku waktu itu pertama kali"

setelah mereka berdua menangis, kemudian mereka berdua lalu membersihkan toilet sang gadis bersedia membantu Naruto

"em, tidak apa2 neh kau membantuku, membersihkan toilet", ujar Naruto

"tidak apa2 , kau telah menghiburku kau telah mau mengerti kesedihanku/,ujar Hinata malu2

Hinata yang sedang mengepel lantai tiba2 terpeleset, Naruto yang sedang d dalam membersihkan closet dengan cepat bergerak menangkap sang gadis dan alhasil tuibuh mereka bertubrukan sang gadis kini berada d i ats Naruto dan Naruto d bawahnya sambil meringis kesakitan

" maaf", ujar sang gadis " iya tak apa2", ujar Naruto

tiba2 seorang guru datang dan memarahi Naruto dan membawa Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

" bagaimana ini aku tak tau namanya", ujar Hinata dalam hati

keesokan harinya ia tak bertemu bocah kuning itu lagi ada kabar ia sudah dipndahkan karena alasan kenakalan

**" apakah kau tau? kau lah sang penyelamatku dan aku taakan melupakan itu"**

Cinta dalam hati

**"kau tau Naruto kun kau yang ku cari selama ini, bertahun2 sampai akhirnya kita bertemu saat itu namun kau melupakanku"**

**hari pertama SMA konoha **

Tampak pria yang tergesah2 berlari k gerbang sekolah ia melihat gerbang sedikit lagi tertutup dan hiat ia melompat dan berhasil masuk dengan paksa

"haha, dulu untung aku pernah menang lompat tinggi", ujar ci rambut kuning tersebut

dia pun berlari dan terus berlari di koridor nampak ia seperti orang yang kesetanan berlari ya ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah sma namun Naruto malah telat bangun

karena tergesa2 ia tak melihat sekelilingnya lalu bruak, ia menabrak sesorang gadis

"maaf ya aku , aku tak sengaja", ujar sang co

"eh iya, tidak apa aaappa", ujar sang gadis terbata2

sang gadis menatap lekat pemuda itu, sang gadis sangat senang ternyata co yang ia cari sedang menatapnya

"hei kau kenapa, kau sakit, kau sepertinya pucat", ujar sang co

"eh, ano apakah kau tidak mengingatku", ujar sang gadis

"ehm, tidak, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", ujar pria tersebut

Hinata nampak syok ternyata cowo yang ia cari tak mengenalnya ia pin bangkit dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto hanya bingung melihat reaksi gadis tersebut

Hinata pov

mengapa aku berlari, seharusnya aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi stelah sekian lama, namun aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, sakit d dalam dada tau ia tak mengingatku, oh kami sama, apakah aku ini hanya bayangan baginya"

Hinata pov end

sekolah hari pertama pun berjalan, seperti biasa kehidupan sekolah baru masuk tak seperti biasanya hanya beberapa pengenalan dan hari itu adalah pengenalan

"hai semua, namaku adalah uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah co yang kuat , dan tampan dan aku sangat suka..

Lalu anak2 sekelas kompak menyoraki Naruto hingga ia perkenalannya terpotong

terdpat sepasang mata yang tertunduk malu senang ternyat bisa sekelas dengannya

"Naruto kun ya", ujarnya

kemudian giliran sang gadis maju untuk perkenalan

"konichiwa nama ku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal ya", ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk

nampak seisi kelas sepi, seolah2 tak mendengarkan lalu tiba suar teriakan

"yak salam kenal juga ya Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu!", teriak co rambut kuning tersebut

anak2 yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto mereka langsung menatap, gadis manis tersbut, baru lah ramai kelas tersebut, ce bagaikan bidadri berdiri d sana, kelas pun menjadi ramai karenanya banyak yang nanya2 aneh2, Hinata hanya menunduk malu, seskali menjawab pertanyaan teman2

**"kau menyelamatkanku lg Naruto"**

akhirnya seksi perkenalan pun berakhir kemudian pelajaran pun d mulai dan langsung ada tugas yang datang menghampiri

Hinata yang kebetulan duduk d samping Naruto ia melihat wajah frustasi Naruto, tetapi ia selalu berusaha untuk memahami pelajaran, lalu dengan malu2 ia menawarkan bantuan

"ano, Naruto kun, mau kubantu?", ucap sang gadis

Naruto yang senang dbantu akhirnya mereka mnegerjakan sama2 Hinata dengan telaten mengajarinya, Hinata yang sedikit jago dengan matematian mengajari Naruto,

akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka berhasil menyelesaikanya, Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum hari itu adalah hari yang terindah bagi Naruto

hari demi hari di lewati dengan lama2 Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto ia walaupun sebenarnya Naruto orang yang supel yang mau dekat dnegan siapa saja namun bagi Hinata itu sudah perkembangan yang baik

**"kau tahu Naruto kun, aku senang bisa dekat denganmu tapi"**

hari itu Hinata sedang berjalan d kantin, lalu ia melihat Naruto bersama seorang wanita bersenda gurau seolah2 dunia milik mereka berdua, dan mereka slang menyentuh kulit tangan, wanita rambut pink itu terlihat sangat senang mendengar ocehan Naruto

Hinata yang merasa sakit hatinya lalu pergi bersama angin , dengam cepatnya ia pergi menghindari tempat itu

"kau tau Naruto kun itu cemburu pertamaku, aku tak tau apa itu bisa dikatakan cemburu, tapi aku tak suka kau dekat dengan gadis lain"

sejak saat itu ada jarak di antara mereka Naruto yang bingung akan sikap Hinata akhir2 ini

"Hinata kau kenapa?", ujar Naruto

"tidak apa2,, maaf kan aku harus pergi k toilet", ujar Hinata

mendengar kata toilet Naruto hanya diam membisu, Hinata yang memperhatikan malah semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh Naruto

Hinata pun tak kembali dari kamar mandi, Naruto yang kahwatir lalu pergi

ia menuju toiley dan kemudia isak tangis menderu lagi

"kau kenapa Hinata", ujar Naruto yg masuk

"aku , aku, tak tau, tapi aku ingin menangis", ujar Hinata

tiba2 otak Naruto seperti terkumpul sesuatu lalu

menangis juga mlah lebih kencang

"kau kenapa Naruto", ucap Hinata " tidak akhirnya serpihan potongan inagtanku kembali, akhirnya aku bisa mengingat semua", ujar Naruto

mereka kali ini menangis sambil berpelukan

"kau tau Naruto kun, kau kembali menghapus kesedihanku"

**Cinta dalam hati **

Hinata dan Naruto bertemu kembali rasa rindu yang berdera dera telah membangkikan sukma ereka berdua, siapa sangka orang yang tak dikenal tapi bertemu kembali apakah itu takdir yang pasti bagi Hinata itu adalah anugrah yang terindah

"kau mengingat ku?", ucap Hinata

"ia aku mengingatmu Hinata, kau gadis waktu itu kan?, sekarang kau sudah tambah cantik ya", ujar Naruto

Hinata yang mendengarkan tersipu malu, ia merasa ucapan Naruto sangat membekas di hatinya

"ayo kita pergi, teman sekelas telah menunggu kita", ujar Naruto menguurkan tangannya

mereka akhirnya berdua kekelas dengan bergandengan tangan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya, Naruto hanya cengar cengir sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu

namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsug lama, tiba2 saja ada yang memamgil Naruto

"Naruto antar aku ya ke perpus", ucap gadis terebut

Naruto pun melepaskan gandengannya dan pergi bersama wanita itu

"aku ini apa bagimu Naruto"

OH iya.. saya lupa..heheh maaf

Cinta dalam hati

**"kau tau Naruto kun kau lah cinta pertamaku"**

keeseokan harinya

"Hinata" , ujar Naruto "nNaruto kun ada apa?",ujar Hinata " hari ini kau ada acara , kau bisa menemani aku sebentar?",tanya Naruto

Hinata pun tersenyum dan hari itu mereka janjian untuk pergi sepulang sekolah

skip time

**d sebuah mall**

" kita mau kemana Naruto kun", tanya Hinata " kita akan membeli sebuah kalung",ujar Naruto 'apakah untukku?',inner Hinata

mereka pun segera menuju ketempat tersebut dan stelah memilih milih dan mereka sepakat untuk membeli kaung berbentuk hati dan Naruto memasangkannya dan berkata

"hhm, ini terlihat ccock pasti ia senag" ucap Naruto

Hinata seperti d sambar petir ketika Naruto berkata untuk dia berarti dengan kata lain kalung itu bukan untukknya, namun Hinata tegar dan tetap tersenyum

lalu mereka beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan menemui s dia, Naruto pun memberikan kalung itu

Hinata nampak tersenyum walau hatinya sakit

" kau tau Naruto kun aku ingin kau yang memberikan kalung itu"

Hinata dan Naruto pergi ketempat dia, gadis itu terlihat senang atas pemeberian Naruto, Hinata hanya terdiam,

kemudian mereka berdua mengajak Hinata pergi merayakan ulang taun gadis itu, namun Hinata menolaknya dan pamit pergi, Naruto hanya memandang Hinata kejauhan entah ap yang dpikirkkannya

keesokan harinya

" Hinata kau kenapa , kau hari ini tidak masuk", ujar Naruto

entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam, ia telah seperti kehilangan sesuatu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk k erumah Hinata

skip time

Naruto yg telah bersiri d rumah Hinata bersiap intuk mengunjungi Hinata..

"permisi Hinatanya ada ?", ujar Naruto

"oh maaf kak, neecan sudahpergi keluarnegri ia pindah kesna", ucap gdis cilik tersebut

sekejap Naruto membatu seolah2 ia tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi, ia pun pulang dengan lesu

"kau tau Narutokun aku terpaksa membohongmu"

**cinta dalam hati **

**"kau tau Naruto kun, aku merindukanmu"**

sudah berhari2 malah berbulan2 ia tak bertemu dengan Hinata entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kehilangan wanita tersebut

"hai Naruto kau sedang apa kita kekantin yuk", ujar sang gadis

"tidak aku tidak mau kau pergi sendiri aja sana, jangan gangu aku", ujar Naruto

"sudahlah lupakan saja gadis itu kau taukan sepertinya dia bukan untukkmu",ujar sang gadis

"apa maksudmu,aku tak mengerti memnag ada apa aku dengannya",ujar Naruto

"tanpa sadar kau tlah menyukainya, jika kau sudah sadar pergilah dan kejarlah ia",ujar Sakura

"terima kasih Sakura", ujar Naruto bersemangat

waktu itu ia secara daakan pergi kerumah Hinata dan ia melihat sesuatu yang tak d sangkanya ia melihat sang gadis dan ia mengerti kalau ia telah d bohongi

"Hinata, mengapa kau membohongiku",ujar Naruto

Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya menunduk kemudian masuk kedalam rumah Narutopun bengong

**Cinta dalam hati **

"Hinata aku akan disini sampai kapanpun seperti d film2, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau keluar Hinata!", teriak Naruto

Naruto akhirnya benar2 berdiri disana ia sampai malam puntiba ia tetap berdiri d depan pintu ia tak bergeming sekalipun hingga tengah malam ia masih tetap berdiri dengan mengigil kedinginan

**keesokan harinya**

Naruto yang masih d sana ternyata sudah terjatuh dan kedinginan matanya masih tetap terbuka ia masih menunggu Hinata

"kau tau Naruto kun aku hanya mencintaimu seorang"

tiba2 ada seseorang yang datang

"hai, sedang apa kau disini",ucap seseorang

"kau siapa?",tanya Naruto

"aku?, aku adalah calonnya Hinata", jawab orang tersebut

Naruto tampak syok mendengar perkartaan orang tersebut, dan ia lebih syok lagi ketika cowo itu dpersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata, sedangkan Naruto d biar disitu, Naruto akhirnya pulang dengan lesu

**"kau tau Naruto kun, kaulah satu-satunya nya penyelamatku"**

**d sebuah gudang**

"hhhmm,, ternyata kau manis juga,,haha aku telah berpura2 menjadi calonmu sekarang giliranku kau mengikuti kemauanku, kau harus memberikan itumu padaku",ucap oarang tersebut

"oh, kami sama tolong lah aku, aku sangat bodoh mempercayai orang ini",ucap Hinata dalam hatinya

lalu sang pria terebut mulai membelai wajahnya dan menjamah Hinata , hiata yang diikat merasa tak berdaya ia telah mersa pasrah ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, lalu perlahan ia membuka kancing baju Hinata 1 persatu dan aklhasil terbuka semua hingga bra berwana ungunya terpampang jelas kemudian pria trsebut mulai meremas dengan tangannya dan wajahnya menciumi pipi Hinata tersebut Hinata hanya mendesis dan mengerang atas perlakuan orang tersebut

lalu sedang asiknya tiba 2 bruak ada sebuah pintu terbuka nampak seorang

"hai kau lepaskan Hinata chan", sahut orang tersebut

sebentar lagii waktunyaa

**Cinta dalam hati **

**"kau tau Naruto kun aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu"**

orang tersebut langsung menyerang dan perkelahian pun terjadi , bak buk bak buk, mereka saling hantam dan nampak sang penolong terlihat lebih unggul, dan orang tersebut terlihat ababk belur dan kewalahan dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu benda tajam dan dan strascch. sang pahlawan tertusuk dperut dan pebnusuk tersebut melarikan diri

"Naruto kun, hua kau harus bertahan'', ucap Hinata

"Hinata aku mencintaimu', ujar Naruto yang sedikit lirih kemudian menutup mata

semua kenangan yang indah pada Naruto dan Hinata telah seperti bunga yang helaiannya berguguran oleh 1 serangga, namun bunga itu akan tetap tumbuh walaupun kelopaknya berguguran

skip time

"kau tau Naruto kun aku yang selalu memendam dihati ini akan memngunkapakan sesuatu, aku Hinata hyuuga selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu Naruto kun"

cinta dalam hati Hinata yang selalu untuk Naruto selamanya

**Cinta dalam hati **

**" hai naruto apa kabarmu, aku sangat merindukanmu"**

**d suatu tempat**

nampak seorang wanita berambut panjang berwana biru sedang masuk kesebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih

" hai apa kabar sudah setahun lamanya, apakah kau tidak kangen denganku?" ucap gadis itu seraya mengusap2 kepala seseorang yang terbaring dana

lalu munculah seorang wanita berambut merah

"kau datang lagi Hinata, sudah setiap hari kau datang ke sini", ucapnya

"iya aku akan menuggu d sini kushina baa cahan", ucapa Hinata

lalu sang wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"kau tau Naruto kun, sejak pertama kalui bertemu aku telah menyukaimu, kau yang periang dan tak takut akan apapun selalu menjadi pedomanku, kau yang telah merubahku, walaupun cinta ini di dalam hati sekalipun aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali, aku yakin dan selamanya kita akan bersama" ucap Hinata mencium pipi Naruto

cinta yang tak terungkap akan selalu ada d hati walaupun untuk selamanya

**end**


End file.
